The inventor has previously invented an apparatus, which is known in the art and described in Japanese Utility Patent No. 53-19171), to remove the polluting component of sulfur from the exhaust smoke emitted by the combustion processes used by factories, electrical power generating plants and other like facilities.
The aforesaid apparatus includes a rotatable drum comprising a round end plate attached to one end through which a gas to be treated enters, a round end plate attached to the other end through which said gas exits, and U-shaped channels formed by multiple lifter parts arranged in parallel in the axial direction on the internal side of the drum wall connecting the two round end plates, said channels providing means of carrying a desulfurization agent upward within the rotatable drum. The drum, which rotates around a horizontal axis, is filled with multiple separate filler pieces, each incorporating holes and/or slots, A desulfurizing slurry supply means is installed at one end of the rotatable drum, and a slurry discharge means is installed at the other end. The rotation of the drum results in the filler pieces at the bottom of the rotating drum being soaked in the desulphurizing slurry holding part of the drum, thereby allowing the slurry to be brought into contact with the gas to be treated in both parallel and cross-flow directions.
[Reference Document 1] Japanese Utility Patent 53-19171